


I know you love me wearing nothing but your boots

by Changed_For_Good



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Handcuffs, I wrote this to prove a point and I consider the point proven, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, This is smut it's literally just filth im not even gonna lie, sub/dom, top!waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changed_For_Good/pseuds/Changed_For_Good
Summary: "Okay?" Waverly checked, after a small whimper escaped Nicole's throat, her eyes seeking contact with Nicole's. They'd done things like this before, almost, just never as intense. Waverly had always been shy, unsure, afraid of hurting her."God, baby, yes," Nicole breathed, borderline pleading. And if the words weren't comfort enough, her blown pupils, barely showing any of her piercing blue iris at all, ereased most of her fear.Waverly's remaining caution was gone.





	I know you love me wearing nothing but your boots

 

Nicole gasped as she pressed her hips harder into the mattress, her breath already turning to stuttering gasps, way earlier than she would have liked. Her eyes rolled back as she struggled to maintain control, catching a last glimpse of Waverly's high ceiling before screwing her eyes tightly closed.

Waverly had only just started touching her, much to Nicole's embarrassment, as she began trailing her fingertips ever so slowly down Nicole's sternum, committing each tiny indentation to memory. There had already been too many times where she'd feared she'd never learn Nicole's body like this. She was determined that there wouldn't be another.

Under her girlfriend's mesmerised gaze, Nicole writhed, already helpless to Waverly's desires. The movement tugged on the handcuffs that attached her to the headboard of the bed, and served to be reminder of who she belonged to.

"Okay?" Waverly checked, after a small whimper escaped Nicole's throat, her eyes seeking contact with Nicole's. They'd done things like this before, almost, just never as intense. Waverly had always been shy, unsure, afraid of hurting her. 

"God, baby, yes," Nicole breathed, borderline pleading. And if the words weren't comfort enough, her blown pupils, barely showing any of her piercing blue iris at all, erased most of her remaining fear. 

Waverly's remaining caution was gone.

She slipped off the bed, leaving Nicole cold in the places where she's been pressed up against her. Goosebumps raised over her entire body, bare to the chilled air of the room, and Waverly watched as the soft, almost transparent hairs stood up all over her pale skin. Her eyes raked greedily over her girlfriend's lithe form; jutting hipbones, toned muscles, and a patch of flame red hair between her legs that got more enticing with every second that passed.

Snapping herself from her own thoughts, she was reminded of her original intentions. They soon re-manifested themselves with a pressing urge, and she playfully stalked over to the closet, knowing Nicole's eyes would be following her.

Nicole couldn't have stopped herself from staring even if she's wanted to.

She knew she was lucky to have Waverly; such an intelligent and talented person, to confide in and love, and to be loved by in return. And whilst she despised basing anyone's worth of love on their physical form, Nicole had to admit that Waverly was completely stunning. Her skin was slightly more tanned than her own, not that it was difficult to achieve that. She was muscular, Nicole knew her strength was not to be underestimated. Her bones jutted less than Nicole's, giving her a comforting softness that Nicole just adored. And even just the way she walked, swaying her hips slightly, had Nicole moaning under her breath. She _knew_ that it was a purposeful move on Waverly's part, and somehow she couldn't even blame her.

Waverly took more time than necessary opening the closet door, fully aware that Nicole was completely enticed by every movement. She wasn't really sure what she was trying to achieve as she smoothed her fingers over the handle, before pulling gently until the catch gave way, but she hoped it was winding Nicole up regardless. And then she had to crouch down to reach the box on the floor. She made a show of it, lowering herself until she knelt on the soft, fairly new carpet. 

She purposefully slid the box so Nicole could hear, and removed the lid louder than was completely acceptable. She hummed quietly as she rifled through their amassed collection of sex toys. She wasn't ashamed to admit that most of them were her own, however _this _particular delight, she thought as she untangled the harness, was one that Nicole and Waverly had brought together.__

At the sound of the plastic container scraping against wood, Nicole tried with a marked desperacy to sit up far enough to catch a glimpse of Waverly, obscured by the foot of the bed. However, despite her best efforts, her attempts remained fruitless regardless of how hard she strained. She soon gave up, allowing herself to fall limp against the mattress once again, allaying her anticipation and putting her trust in Waverly's choices. She didn't have long to wait.

Waverly rose from the floor, and Nicole couldn't help but notice the lack of effort it took, even without the aid of her hands to support her. She knew Waverly was strong, hell, holding her down as she thrashed whilst Nicole was three knuckles deep in her was challenge enough. The mere imagery made Nicole wet, and then seeing what toys Waverly had picked out only worsened the situation.

Hanging from the fingertips of her right hand was the harness to a strapon, with the dildo already connected to it. Waverly had picked out the double ended one that was sold as strapless, however it had taken them precisely five seconds for them to realise that they weren't going to get anywhere without the extra stability of a harness. The toy itself was black, a colour they had mutually agreed on as being ideal for any toys they may buy.

Waverly placed whatever she held in her right hand on the bed, but Nicole couldn't pay attention to that. She could only bear to watch Waverly, as she turned her attention to the harness.

She took _much_ longer than necessary to pull it on.

If Nicole hadn't been adequately restrained, she would have given in almost instantly. Because one end of the toy slotted into Waverly, and the tiny whimpers she emitted as she slipped it into the wetness that was already evident was enough to send Nicole _wild_. But cuffed as she was, the only consequence of Waverly's actions was a deep, primal growl as Nicole finally had to take her eyes off of Waverly, tossing her head back against the pillow. 

"Oh, baby," Waverly chucked, in a lower tone than Nicole was used to from her. Waverly grinned wickedly, watching her girlfriend react as she tightened the straps on her thighs. She released her held breath suddenly, a bolt of arousal shooting through her entire being as she regarded Waverly, stood naked in the middle of her room with the strapon between her legs.  
"You really are a mess, aren't you?" She chuckled as Nicole averted her eyes urgently, pressing her thighs together to alleviate some of her skyrocketing pressure.

Nicole couldn't answer, she could only hiss as Waverly crawled up the foot of the bed. Waverly parted her thighs again, drawing a slight huff from Nicole as she struggled to keep her arousal under control. She kept moving up Nicole's body, until her knees rested either side of her, just below hip level. And then she lowered herself enough to trace her tongue over the dip marking the end of Nicole's sternum, simultaneously realising that the tip of the dildo was dragging along the smooth pane of Nicole's stomach, just below her navel. 

She took her time moving up Nicole's body, exploring whatever she could reach with her tongue, centimetre by centimetre, committing every dip, every valley to memory. She never wanted to forget the noise Nicole made as she ran the flat of her tongue over already hardened nipples, painfully sensitive even before being assaulted with the tips of teeth, drawing pleading whimpers and gasps with every movement. Waverly had truly underestimated how nice boobs were, she realised, how soft and squishy they were.

The thought made her giggle, despite the fact that her lips were wrapped around one of Nicole's nipples.

"This is not funny," Nicole breathed, wishing she could grab two fistfuls of Waverly's hair and persuade her to do something other than tease. She could feel the entire length of the dildo wedged between hers and Waverly's bodies, but despite this Waverly seemed to be in no hurry. Waverly released the nipple with a pop, laughing as she made eye contact with her very affronted girlfriend.

"Oh, baby. It's hilarious." 

Nicole pouted, and made to respond but was interrupted by Waverly switching to her other boob, wasting no time in sucking the peak into her mouth. She couldn't help the surprised moan she let out, and the moan it caused in Waverly was completely intoxicating. After a few more seconds, Waverly lifted her head again, regarding Nicole's face with satisfaction.

She was pressing her head into the pillow, trying to regulate her heavy breaths. They came too fast, too shallow. Waverly had completely wrecked her already. She's always known that she liked submitting, but with Waverly, it was something else entirely. With Waverly, it was so good it was almost unbearable.

"Are you okay, baby?" Waverly asked, her voice soft and grounding. Nicole clung to it, letting it tether her to reality.

"I need you. Please," Nicole begged. She opened her eyes to see Waverly staring down at her, awestricken. "Please." She repeated, her voice cracking a little, and Waverly instantly responded, rising to her knees and shifting back a bit.

Nicole watched her pick up one of the things she'd dumped on the bed earlier. It was a bottle of lube. The snap that accompanied the removal of the cap sent shivers down Nicole's spine.

"You won't need that," Nicole told her. Waverly just laughed.

"I suspected that much. I just want to be on the safe side. I want this to be good for you." Said Waverly. Nicole shook her head fondly.

"I can't imagine there's anything you could do that I wouldn't enjoy," Nicole admitted. A smirk tugged at Waverly's lips.

"Maybe we can explore that theory later," She suggested. "But for now..."

She shifted forwards again, between Nicole's open legs. Nicole forced her hips to stay down as Waverly lined the tip of the toy against Nicole's entrance.

"You sure about this?"

"God, Waverly, _please_ , please just-" Nicole started, before being cut off as Waverly pushed in. Waverly was instantly taken aback by how much she could feel, the end inside herself reminding her of how much she also craved release. 

Nicole groaned as Waverly slid the entire length into her, painstakingly slowly. The stretch burned pleasantly, but by the time Waverly's hips were flush with her own, all she could think about was how full she was, and it was all Waverly.

"I really didn't need the lube," Waverly remarked, and Nicole could only huff out her attempt at a laugh. Her need for Waverly had her going insane, she would do _anything_ right now to just have Waverly stop teasing.

"How do you want this, babygirl?" Waverly asked, further drawing out Nicole's anticipation. Nicole swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Waverly, fuck, just please fuck me," Nicole pleaded. Waverly cackled deep and throaty in response, cupping Nicole's cheek and trailing her thumb over her bottom lip. Nicole growled and took it between her teeth, biting slightly. Waverly gasped comically, removing it from Nicole's mouth.

"You naughty girl. Now, I'm going to tell you now: if you don't tell me what you want," Waverly warned, sliding her hand down Nicole's body slowly, tortuously. She brushed softly against her clit, and Nicole responded instantly, whimpering high and loud, her hips jumping. Waverly quickly pinned them back down, and Nicole could only whine at the loss of pressure to where she needed it.  
"If you don't _tell me_ what you want, I will stop." She finished, biting her lip, watching Nicole struggle to even comprehend what she was saying.

"Nicole?" Waverly prompted once more. Nicole gasped, raising her head off the pillows to look at Waverly directly.

"Fuck! Fast, shallow. Please Waverly, please-" Nicole managed, speaking so fast her words started jumbling together.

"Good girl. You're so good, baby," Waverly whispered, silencing her with reassurances. She begun to move her hips back just a few inches, before pushing back in. Nicole gasped, her hips instantly attempting to follow Waverly's movements. It was clumsy for a couple of moments whilst they settled into a rhythm, but once they'd found it, Nicole was lost. 

She hadn't expected to feel much beyond Waverly inside her, but in reality every nerve ending on her body was alight. She could feel the slight drag of Waverly's toned abs against her own stomach, tense with the thrusting. She could feel the wetness pooling beneath her. She could feel the edges of the cuffs starting to dig ever so slightly; both Nicole and Waverly had rigorously tested them for comfort, and had come to the conclusion that they were suitable.

Most of all though, she focused on Waverly.

She whimpered as Waverly began to quicken, pressing harder with each and every thrust. She'd been hesitant about being on the receiving end of the strapon, but she'd be lying if she said that it wasn't one of the most incredibly erotic experiences she'd had. 

The end inside Waverly was pressing against a spot that was sending her wild, but she was still painfully aware of how pent up Nicole must be, judging by the copious wetness between her thighs. They were pressed completely up against eachother, their movements becoming more frantic by the second. 

Nicole wished she could have reached her hands to Waverly's back to scratch marks down it, or to do _anything_ to spur Waverly on. But Waverly had her own plans, and agonising though they were, as Nicole felt the knot of pressure in her stomach tighten she knew she was right to trust in her. 

Waverly could pinpoint the exact moment when Nicole started to approach her climax. No longer was it small whimpers and gasps when their hips met, but now a throaty moan, reverberating throughout the room. Waverly doubled her efforts, grunting with the exertion. 

She opened her mouth against the salty, sweat sheen skin of Nicole's collarbone, tracing the prominent bone with the tip of her tongue. Nicole growled, thrashing her head as overstimulation crept up on her. Waverly could feel her beginning to tighten around the dildo, and knew she wouldn't last much longer.

The knowledge that she was so close to bringing Nicole over the edge sent bolts of pleasure to her own core, and as Nicole's moans became more akin to shouting; loud, incoherent, and frantic, Waverly bit down on the junction between her neck and shoulder, before sucking many more marks in quick succession.

Nicole felt the scream ripping through her body before she heard it, feeling herself tighten violently around the dildo. The pressure mounted like nothing she's ever known until all she could see was white, and all she could feel was Waverly. Waverly fucking her senseless, Waverly gasping before sinking her teeth into her collarbone, Waverly groaning deep and loud into her neck as she reached an orgasm of her own, and soon they were spasming against each other, riding out wave after wave of their aftershocks.

They rocked jerkily against each other, panting and whimpering, until the pleasure wore off, and all that was left was love and satisfaction. Waverly fell against Nicole limply, resting her head on her chest. Nicole wished she had use of her hands, so that she could run her fingertips over every inch of Waverly's exposed skin. 

After a while of resting, Waverly shifted, as if to pull out of Nicole. 

"Just stay there a sec?" Nicole whispered. Waverly frowned, tilting her head. "I don't want you out of me yet." Explained Nicole.

Waverly hummed her affirmation, but shifted slightly so that she had all of her weight on one elbow. She leaned over, and pushed the release lever on the handcuffs to release Nicole's wrists. Nicole sighed gratefully as Waverly threw them to the side, before grabbing Nicole's wrists to inspect the slight red indents they'd left.

"I'm sorry, baby," Waverly said, kissing along the marks.

"No, s'fine." Nicole assured her, taking her wrists from her grasp and beginning to run her fingertips through long, mousy hair.

"Maybe we'll use the leather pair next time, huh?" Waverly suggested. Nicole couldn't help but smirk.

"Already planning the next time, are you?" She teased, but she wasn't prepared for the cunning grin Waverly shot her in response.

"I'm planning for it to be very, very soon." She admitted. Nicole quirked an eyebrow.

"Feel like telling me more about this plan?" 

"Well, I was thinking I might like to taste you." 

Nicole's heart may as well have dropped out her chest. She could feel her just-calmed heart rate growing wilder again. Despite the fact that she had felt fully sated, she was suddenly aware of her wetness. Waverly shifted back on to her knees, removing the toy from Nicole and wasting no time in removing the strapon, throwing it to the floor to be dealt with at a later time.

"What do you think of that plan, baby?" 

Nicole gasped, and Waverly smirked cunningly as she trailed her fingertips through her wetness. Deciding she'd teased Nicole enough, she wasted no time, starting by kissing along Nicole's hips. She instantly felt a fist wrapping in her hair, pulling tight, guiding her to where she was needed. 

She couldn't bring herself to tease Nicole for any longer than was necessary. She followed the pressure of Nicole's grasp, running the flat of her tongue over Nicole's sex without preamble. 

The stuttered gasp and slight shift of her hips in response told Waverly she was on the right track. She picked up the pace, running her tongue from her entrance to her clit and back again, faster with each lap. Nicole was already reduced to incoherence, her head thrashing from side to side as she gripped Waverly's hair. A particularly lingering flick of her tongue had Nicole pulling slightly too hard, drawing a whine out of Waverly that only fuelled her arousal.

"God, please, Waverly," Nicole begged, seemingly for the millionth time. She felt Waverly smiling into her, mere seconds before wrapping her lips around her clit, sucking hard. Nicole felt as if she was about to pass out, her whole body shuddered and shook with the intensity of the feelings that wracked her. Waverly didn't let up, not for a second, and Nicole couldn't count how many times the air was torn from her lungs with scream after scream, as Waverly made her come again and again against her tongue. Her thighs clamped like a vice around Waverly's head, until all of a sudden everything was too much, felt too much.

"Stop, stop, stop, please stop," Nicole begged as soon she could no longer handle it, when she was too sensitive. Waverly pulled away, satisfied, and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Looking up at her girlfriend, she couldn't help her heart leaping with joy at how simply beautiful she was. Spread out against the bed, eyes closed, sweat sheen chest still heaving with fast, shallow breaths.

Waverly crawled up the bed, laying beside her and pressing herself close to Nicole. Exhausted as she was, Nicole still reached to pull Waverly in closer, wrapping an arm around her.

"Are you okay?" Nicole asked, barely audible against Waverly's head.

"Of course, baby. Are you?" 

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. I meant... do you need... y'know."

Waverly giggled, nestling closer to Nicole.

"No. I'm good. All I want, right now, is to lay here with you." She assured her, and Nicole began running the fingertips of her right hand over Waverly's skin. Feeling it's coldness, she kicked at the blanket that was bundled at the end of the bed until she could reach it with her hand, and pulled it over them both, taking care to tuck Waverly in.

"I would _never_ deny you that, Waverly Earp." Hummed Nicole, kissing Waverly along her hairline. Waverly smiled, for once feeling completely at ease.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Waverly muttered, just before she felt sleep catching up on her. Nicole would have laughed if the statement didn't completely take her breath away.

"I love you too. _So much_ , Waves. Never forget that." Nicole whispered, and watching Waverly fall asleep with a smile on her face made everything worth it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if you were expecting justification of my sins here or what but... I got nothing!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! What with the somewhat rocky relationship in canon, I decided to write some smut to get us through. Also I've been arguing with someone for days about whether Waverly is a top or bottom. This is what I thought of that!
> 
> The title is a lyric from 'Boots' By Kesha. I'd like to make you aware that 'Finding You' by Kesha is also a Wayhaught song. Like, such a wayhaght song that I've been crying over it nonstop for 25 hours. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always you can find me @ascreaminggay on Twitter, or @a-screaming-gay on Tumblr!


End file.
